Level 3 Grinder - Life Drain
Philosophy: This deck is built to Wait-n-Drain. You wait until the last moment in the match and drain your opponents life for your own. This deck untilizes multiple drain decks, but not the typical ones; the ones you see in a vampire deck. Deck: Mark of DARKNESS 20x Obsidian Pillar 2x Black Dragon 4x Devourer 1x Dusk Mantle 2x Steal 1x Nightfall 6x Drain Life 2x Liquid Shadow 1x Vampire Stiletto (optional) Purchase Cost: 1247 electrums Upgrade Cost: 57000 electrums (Not including Stiletto) Deck Specs: Creatures: 6 Spells: 11 Permanents: 22 Ideal AI Level: Level 3 Win %: 90% Mastery %: 80% Creature Control: None Permanent Control: Steal Strategy: *Wait as long as you can before using your "Drain Life" *"Liquid Shadow" is for "Black Dragon". Use to drain opponents life faster *"Nightfall" is only so your "Devourer" deal damage and your "Black Dragon" is alive longer Timings: *Only play "Black Dragon" when you have a "Liquid Shadow". Draining life is the focus of the deck, you can't drain withou "Liquid Shadow" *Save your "Steal" for your enemies weapons. Shields are a pain, but most the weapons are even worse *Play your "Obsidian Pillar" and "Devourer" as soon as possible Damage Formula: This is for the "Drain Life" (Opponent's Life) / (Number of Drain Life you Have) / 2 * 10 = Number of Needed Quantum Explanation: Opponent Life is... the amount of life the opponent has left Number of Drain Life you Have is... the number of Drain Life you have in your hand 2 is... the damage done per "Drain Life" 10 is... The amount of Quantums needed to do the 2 damage Examples: Conditions: Opponent Life: 100 Number of Drain Life: 3 (Opponent's Life) / (Number of Drain Life you Have) / 2 * 10 = Number of Needed Quantum Which would translate into... 100 / 3 / 2 * 10 = 166.666... Quantum You would need around 165 - 170 Quantum Opponent Life: 100 Number of Drain Life: 4 (Opponent's Life) / (Number of Drain Life you Have) / 2 * 10 = Number of Needed Quantum Which would translate into... 100 / 4 / 2 * 10 = 125 Quantum You would need around 125 - 130 Quantum Opponent Life: 100 Number of Drain Life: 5 (Opponent's Life) / (Number of Drain Life you Have) / 2 * 10 = Number of Needed Quantum Which would translate into... 100 / 5 / 2 * 10 = 100 Quantum You would need around 100 - 110 Quantum Weaknesses: *If your opponent plays "Morning Glory" you will need to hope you can get the quantums fast enough to take them out. As you cannot steal the "Morning Glory" *If your opponent plays any shield that can reflect spells back on you, will destroy any hope you have of winning. Only chance now is that you can get your "Black Dragon" with "Liquid Shadow" and physically drain their life *Control decks can be a problem as they can destroy your pillars an other permanents *Swarm decks can also be a problem as they may damage you too fast, and kill you before you can get the correct amount of quantums Comments: All comments are welcome. Thanks for looking this over. Myrke 17:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) There is a cap on Quantum at 75. On lvl 3. Which makes this strategy impossible.. Or at least lesser powerfull. /Ats I think you should reduce the cards to 30, because when you are farming lv 3 you don't have any need of more cards and it lowers your chances of good cards in your hand. Devourers is a really good card and you should always have 6 of them when playing darkness. Olof 8/8 2012